Love
by megumiai30
Summary: 3 stories about the most intimate act of love. Please refrain from reading if you aren't sure about this kind of stuff yet. First chapter: First Night(Shinichi and Ran)


Hey, it's me back from the dead! lol XP So, I'm very sorry that I haven't been active for the last 3 months or so, but it was really hectic around these parts of Korea. Gomen! As you might have noticed, this is a M rated fiction, which may be inapprorate for some viewers. So if you are on of those people, push the back button! Onegaishimasu~ As I looked through fanfiction the last four years...I got the feeling that all the so-called 'lemons' were nearly all just about the action of love making, not the true meaning.(But that doesn't mean I'm bashing other authors, and sorry if it seemed that way.) Anyways, that's why I decided to write this story: To see if I can't make a story that expresses love through these acts, so sorry, I am trying not using any crude language whatsoever. Past and Future included. I would like to thank Singer of Time, who was generous enough to give me advice, my friend for reading and rating this, and finally Kami-Sama, who loves me and you!^^

-Megumiai30

* * *

When Ran was in the Japanese style dressing screen, Shinichi was getting jittery because it was their…wedding night. He was nervous because he was expected to "man up". The marriage itself went smoothly; Heiji and Kazuha didn't fight, Kaito behaved himself (courtesy of Aoko), and their parents also cooperated. He wasn't nervous at first but now, as he saw Ran in the dressing screen, changing clothes for the night, based on a Japanese tradition that the groom unwrap the kimono from the bride… Of course, he had seen Ran naked that time at the hot spring, but this was different.

All thoughts aside, he looked out the window, enjoying the view. This room, located in Roppongi, was owned by Sonoko, who let them borrow it without hesitation. In fact, she had insisted that they take the room for privacy, as she put it. While Shinichi was lost in his thoughts, he looked out the window and was greeted by the lovely night view of Tokyo, kissed by the moon, which Kami-sama had given to them as a gift. When he was completely taken by the night view, he heard his name from the screen, "Shinichi?"

"Yes, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"Can...We not do this today? I feel embarrassed…" Ran said sheepishly.

"Well," Shinichi started, "Ran, we don't have to, but this isn't the first time we've seen each other naked before, right?" Ran, at that moment popped her head out of the side and baffled, "H-hey! That was different! Y-you were in a kid's b-body, and I had n-no idea…" Ran finished with a blush, and resumed dressing.

Shinichi took pity and laughed. He reassured her, " Ran, it's really ok, we don't have to…do it…", and he was given the courtesy to stare at Ran, who came out of the dressing screen, all dressed in a elegant red kimono which had orchids painted on them, and showed off her feminine curves quite well…to say the least.

Ran smirked, "That bad, huh?"

Shinichi suddenly woke up from his daydreaming and hastily said, "No, no! You…look…beautiful…" Shinichi said quietly.

Ran merely giggled, "Come on, I was just kidding!", and with that Shinichi stood to face Ran; awkward silence followed.

"Shinichi…"

"Well, guess this is it…", and Shinichi proceeded to unwrap the sash that held the kimono together. When he reached for it, Ran froze at the motion, but decided to remain in place, while Shinichi continued to unwrap the sash. As Ran's body turned and turned as it was being unwrapped, took a brief look at herself and the situation; she was in a room… with the one she loved the most, preparing to settle in. Then, when the time came when the sash was about to come off, she tensed and started, "Shinichi, wa-!", but was cut off when the last piece of the sash fell and the kimono fell off her body entirely, leaving her bare naked. Shinichi stared in awe, thanking God for letting this young woman in front of him in his life.

Ran, now self-conscious of herself, moved one hand to cover her chest, and the other to cover the southern region. She thought that Shinichi was staring because he was disappointed and whispered, "Shinichi, please…don't look…", but was shocked by Shinichi's next words:

"Ran…you're beautiful…", and when Ran looked at his eyes, she could see the sincerity in them and asked, "Really?"

Shinichi smiled, "Really."

"Shinichi…" Ran whispered out softly. Could she really have had this effect on him? She certainly must have, for Shinichi never talks in that soft and warming and loving tone… When Ran was finishing that thought, she felt a pair of lips attached to hers, and tongue asking for entrance. She obliged, granting permission and she herself fell into the moment, when they tasted each other as the first time as… _husband and wife_. As they were kissing, Ran had the state of mind of undressing Shinichi too.

When they broke off, neither of them were reluctant to talk, until Ran said," You look very handsome... _anata_ ", and smiled.

Shinichi replied, "You look very beautiful too... _anata_." Finishing with a smile, Shinichi took an inventory of themselves, he discovered that they were both naked... Which made Shinichi blush.

"Now anata, shall we get started?" Ran asked pointing towards the bed.

Shinichi once again blushed a dark shade of crimson and smiled towards Ran, and agreed, "Yes anata, shall we?" And they reached for each other and kissed, heading towards the bed as they did. Until Shinichi abruptly broke off and commented, "This isn't right."

Ran stared in shock, "What?"

"Well, I don't think that the bride should be on her feet; she should be carried by her husband to the bed…" He trailed off.

Ran let out a sigh she'd been holding in, "Good. I thought you didn't want to do it with me…"

Shinichi chuckled, "Now why would I not? You're the only one that I love you know…"

Ran smiled in response and asked him, "Well then, O husband of mine, will you do so?"

Shinichi laughed, "I'd be honored my wife," and carried her bridal style at once. "Whee!" Ran cheered as she was being carried by her husband.

"Gosh, you're heavy…" Shinichi joked around.

"Shinichi!" Ran shouted mortified as she was being carried to the bed.

"Kidding! But you already knew that!" Shinichi cheered.

Ran pouted until she saw his expression, it was one of love towards her, and she couldn't help but laugh, "Yup, I do."

Ran giggled and with that, Shinichi laid her on the bed and she felt very comfortable, for Sonoko had set an assortment of fluffy pillows on the head and sighed happily as she relaxed and thought about all the hardships they had to face in order to come this far. Then as she came back to reality, she saw Shinichi right on top of her. They stared at each other with pure love, and some other emotion that they couldn't identify.

When Shinichi was on top of her, he was very nervous, even though his friends had convinced him otherwise. But brushing these thoughts otherwise, he got prepared, ready…..

"Ran… Can I touch you?" Shinichi asked, trying to break the tension.

Ran despite herself smiled, "Of course," and placed his hand on her breast, trusting him.

Shinichi started to explore this new area with his hand, unsure if it would hurt her or not and just touched it, and Ran in effect shivered and moaned, which alarmed Shinichi, and he immediately took his hand off, "Ran! Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"N-no, that felt so good…" Ran said flashing a smile to him, and he in return. Their eyes met, and they leaned in to kiss again with passion and a desire for one another. When they broke off, Shinichi asked Ran, _'_ Do you trust me?'

'Yes, I do.' She replied _._

'I really don't want to hurt you, will you be alright?" Shinichi asked concerned.

She thought for a moment, "It will hurt, but I trust you. I know that you would never hurt me intentionally, and I trust you enough for this, so go on." She ensured him.

So Shinichi proceeded, until Ran asked him suddenly, "Can you hold my hand?"

He smiled, "Sure," and their hands met with each other with ease, intertwined as lovers.

Thus Shinichi began and when he was halfway in, Ran felt a jolt of pain surge through her body and she shut her eyes, her grip on Shinichi's hand growing stronger.

"Shinichi…" she gasped.

"Ran!" Shinichi gasped, "If it hurts so much, I'll stop," and he proceeded to do so until she wrapped her legs around his waist and stopped him.

"N-no keep g-going… I can manage…just be with me, okay?" she said smiling while flinching.

"Always." Shinichi replied with love and wanting in his eyes, his face looking as if someone painted it red.

Ran knew she didn't look different, but the mere relief that she wasn't the only one nervous helped her endure the pain. After she did, she only felt Shinichi…inside her. Right then, they talked with their eyes; a sign that they were close to one another.

' _Is it okay, now_ _?_ " He asked.

Ran nodded her head and smiled, _"Um-hm, it feels much better.'_

At that moment _they_ started to move, not by himself or herself, as if one was trying to dominating each other by force… but together, harmoniously, as if they were one. Up and down… push and pull… If they weren't so busy trying to let oxygen in their bodies, or enjoying the pleasure, they could have been more relaxed by the rhythm they were creating. Right now, all that mattered were themselves. As they were enjoying this little world they were creating, Shinichi realized that Ran's eyes were closed shut, and reached down to trail kisses on her neck until he reached her breast, which he nibbled sweetly, inciting a moan from her. Ran, touched that Shinichi would do something to lessen the pain, reached up to kiss his neck, but he laid her back down, and whispered, "It's okay, Ran, just let me do this for you."

Ran tried to retort, "I know, but I just want to return the favor…" But was hushed by Shinichi, who said, "Shhh… But, you already gave me yourself a long time ago, and that is a favor _I_ need to return." He said, truth and love brimming from his eyes.

"Just for me…that love…' Ran thought as she shed some tears.

Shinichi taking notice asked her, "Something wrong?"

Ran laughed, "No, just the fact that you love me was enough to make me cry."

Shinichi was sincerely touched by that and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Ran replied, "Me too."

And they were engulfed by this little world that they, as lovers, and now husband and wife had created, still keeping that same rhythm over and over again, up and down, push and pull… If seemed like an eternal dance that if someone had let them do so, they could have been endorsed in….

"Ran…" Shinichi started, his breathing becoming more labored.

"Shinichi…" Ran breathed right back, her breathing becoming shallower.

Their rhythm became more intense as the seconds flew by, each more loving than the other, and the two who knew that they didn't have much time left, almost simultaneously stared at each other as a sign.

"Ran, I think I'm…."

"It's okay, I trust you…"

That last sentence was met with a peak of pleasure that exploded into pure white pleasure.

"Ran….!"

"Shinichi…!"

As they came back from their peak, they were panting and looking intensely at each other, and Shinichi leaned down to kiss her sweetly, she returning the kiss.

After they broke apart, they faced each other and just took in what had just happened; they were in a bedroom, on their wedding night….and showed their love in the most intimate way possible.

Ran spoke first, "I love you Shinichi….so much," and stroked his hair.

Shinichi smiled back and caressed her cheek, "I love you too, Ran…" and afterwards slouched and found his forehead against hers, not daring to say a word that may internally brake this wonderful world that they made.

"Wow…" Ran exclaimed, not believing this was true.

"I know, huh? It feels like we're one…" Shinichi said back, his voice thick with drowsiness.

Ran chuckled, "Well, there is some truth in that. I recall one of my Christian friends saying, at the beginning the Creator made 'man' and 'woman' , and for this reason, a man will leave his parents and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh."

Shinichi gave her a tired smile, and began to fall asleep until Ran shook him, waking him up.

"Huh?" Shinichi murmured.

"Tired?" Ran asked.

Shinichi nodded, and he started to move off of her, to let her to sleep comfortably, but she stopped him by hugging him, bringing him back to where he was, and asked firmly, "Where do think you're going, handsome?"

Shinichi merely whispered,"Off of you….to make….you…comfy…" and his eyes drooped in exhaustion.

And she placed his head against her chest, making him blush considerably, but because he was tired couldn't resist and just fell asleep.

"Oyasumi, Ran…See you in the morning…Hope we have a baby," he sleep talked and was out the next moment she tried wake him up.

Ran sighed. So this was the feeling you got when you became one with the person you loved and married…And a baby… Well, there was no way of telling, but she hoped so. Ran, noticing her eyes were drooping with sleep, merely encircled her arms around Shinichi, who was sleeping against her chest as a pillow, and whispered, "Good night Shinichi. See you in the morning….dear."

She immediately fell asleep, and the moon was shining its brilliant heavenly light, waiting to be replaced by the heavenly sunlight, which marked the start of a new day.

* * *

As you can tell, yes I'm a Christian, but I won't force my faith on you, so don't worry. Special thanks goes to the people I mentioned at the beginning!

Megumiai30


End file.
